johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfenstein 3-D
Summary Wolfenstein 3-D is one of the first generation first person shooter games that gained international fame and spawned many other games after it. Story The year is 1944, a US Army Ranger named B.J. Blazkowicz was captured and imprisoned by the Nazis inside the German castle of Wolfenstein. B.J. must escape from the castle and continue on with his mission which is to stoop the Nazi mutant project and assassinate Adolf Hitler. Game Modes New Game Start a new game on any of the 6 epsidoes. Load Game Continue on a game you have saved previously. Help & Options Tweak the sounds, picture and even view the controls as well as look into some hints about the game. Exit Game Go back to the PlayStation menu. Johnny's reviews General Thoughts I had this game downloaded before, but deleted it for freeing up space on my PS3. But, I've re-downloaded it to relive the nostalgia (and because of Wolfenstein: The New Order). Graphics The grpahics are what you expect in an early PC game. Though, the real problem is that the walls look very similar to each other and because of it, you can lose your way quite easily, unless you're using a map which you can get in many places on the internet you'll find it difficult to get around and/or find all of the secrets. Grade: C- Music If you're a Wolfenstein fan, you'll love the music in the game. Though, in the PS3 re-release the tempo of the soundtrack is significantly lower (as I discovered when I played the game and then found the original soundtrack on Youtube). Grade: C+ Sounds The sounds in the game are a mixture of somewhat realistic sounds and old video game sounds. Depending on what gamer you are, you either love it or hate it (if you ask me, I like it personally). The voices are supposedly be German, but there only just a few words that are actually German (i.e., Achtung which is German for Attention which is said by the normal guards and Guden Tag meaning Good day in German is said by Hans Grosse: one of the bosses). Grade: B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is quite simple to learn. Unlike in Doom, the weapons in this game are more like power-ups, each new weapon you get is stronger than the last (without obvious drawbacks). You also can find some secret areas which you can find pieces of gold and even better health items as well as extra lives (B.J. can only carry 9 at a time, like a cat). The controls are also simple. You have the simple move and strafe on the left stick and pan on the right, the buttons are also self explanatory (the "X" button is the action button and the R2 button fires the weapon), though your hand could hurt by holding down the L2 button which allows B.J. to move faster. Grade: A Replay Value There are 4 levels of difficulty in this game (with "I am death incarnate" being the most difficult) plus, there are a lot of secret areas to find as well as there being 6 episodes to traverse. So this game can keep you occupied for a while, but there aren't a lot to unlock or extra content. Grade: B+ Final Thoughts The game is short on graphics, yes. But it compensates for some good, easy to learn gameplay. So, it's very well deserving of a try at least a few times. Overall Grade: B